Captain Becker's blush
by NellyNoob96
Summary: Extra to 4x07. Becker has been shot and Jess has to watch the medics fight for his life. Then she isn't told whether or not he's okay.


**So I randomly felt like writing a Primeval story, and Jecker seemed a best bet!**

**So here'y'are.**

**Any readers waiting for other updates, I'll explain at **_**le end.**_

**Ta.**

**Yah... here goes..**

Ethan dragged Emily roughly across the corridor, his fingers tightening around her throat as she whimpered on sight of the immobilised soldier. The Captain lay slumped on the floor, his left hand clutching at the opposite shoulder. His face scrunched up in pain and his breathing turned ragged. At Emily's whimper, Ethan smiled sadistically and raised his EMD again. The thrust of the next silver shot forced the soldier harder against the uneven metal of a grated door; his head dropped against the solid shiny ground and he lay still, eyes closed, face expressionless, breathing silent. Ethan kicked his gun out of his loose right hand and it skidded away. The man followed its course, tugging a tearful Emily with him.

Captain Becker lay limp and alone on the cold floor. His dark fringe fell in his face, accentuating the worryingly pale skin. The remainder of the shot, a bright white circle, faded into his vest, directly over his heart. Corridor strip lights flickered on and off, a nearby fuse box blowing. Red bulbs slowly flashed with the alarm, a crimson light falling over his sprawled body. The tunnel-like corridor was quiet and deserted. In Becker's left ear sat a wireless communicator; and above the holdall through which Ethan had entered, a security camera flashed scarlet.

Watching with a held breath from the other end of the lens, Jess moaned internally. Her last warning to Becker had died on her lips, her eyes now desperately scanning the screen for any sign of life from the soldier; a movement of his eye, a slight rising and falling of his chest, anything. Positive she found nothing; Jess let out her breath jaggedly and held back tears that sprung to her eyes. Pressing her own communicator further into her ear, she linked hers and Becker's and whispered,

"Becker... can you hear me?"

Her stomach twisted at the dead silence. She repeated, louder this time. When she still received no answer she began to shout at him through the earpiece, eyes fixed on the motionless man laid in the corridor; and only when she stood and sobbed out his name did a strong pair of hands grab her shoulders.

Lester tried to pull her into his arms but Jess pushed him away, straining to look back at the monitor. He placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her away; she struggled against him and then suddenly felt weak. She sank against his chest and cried into his striped shirt.

"Jessica-"

"He wouldn't wake up." She interrupted, sniffling. She moaned softly as she heard the boss let out a wobbly sigh. He bent his head down to hers and muttered into her comm.,

"All medicals to C.24."

It was over. Ethan had disappeared through the anomaly, Danny Quinn hot on his trail. The team were all shocked and shaken. Connor had a swelling bruise under his left eye; Abby, a deep slice on her arm. Matt survived with only cuts and scrapes. Emily was shaken by Ethan's physicality; she continuously rubbed at the red finger marks around her neck and wrists, worry written all over her face. Matt sat beside her and tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't listen to anyone.

Lester had ordered the medics to Becker.

The pair had watched the screen intently as the doctors and nurses rushed to the Captain; checking his pulse, hooking him to an oxygen mask. Jess had watched as he was rolled onto a stretcher, and she had sobbed again when someone shouted a panic before pumping down heavily on Becker's chest.

No one would let her into the medical bay. All of the team had exited, fresh bandages wrapped around their wounds, however nobody had entered. Connor became frustrated, pounding his fists on the soundproof white metal, calling for _something _on Becker's situation. His answer was an almost-punch in the face from one of the Captain's men.

Jess sat shaking in the corner, her arms wrapped around her knees. Questions ran through her head, voices shouting out and demanding answers: _Did the shot hit his heart? Did he go into shock? Was he dead? Was he already dead when Jess pleaded to him? _ The young woman pressed her palms to her ears and grimaced, shaking her head. _**Was he alive?**_

She gasped when the bay door clicked open. Every resident of the waiting room hurried over, Connor standing on a coffee table in his rush. Jess wavered over, terrified as to what the medic was going to say. Matt and Lester were first to the doctor, Abby and Emily hovering behind them and Connor still perched on the low table.

"Is he okay?" Abby stumbled, fear blatant in her eyes. The doctor glanced down at the floor, unable to meet their eyes. At this, Matt hung his head back and rubbed his eyes, grasping Emily's shaking hand tightly as he did so. Connor's jaw hung slack and Abby pulled him down from the table, resting on his shoulder as she slowly shook her head, her eyes wet.

Jess's breath caught in her throat. She knew what had happened. Her stomach knotted and she wrapped an arm around her middle. She quietly moaned and tears filled her eyes but did not fall. Her limbs felt like they had locked up, ten times as heavy as they really were. She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but had to be strong. Becker always told her to be strong.

The doctor moved aside and gestured to the bay.

"Go in, he'd want to see you all, and for you all to see him."

Shutting the door behind Matt, Jess was the last remaining to enter the bay. Left with the doctor in the waiting room, she felt like she couldn't move from her spot on the carpet.

"He'd want to see you, Miss Parker, _especially._"

She stared at the doctor. He was elderly and grey, tall and thin, and reminded her of her late grandfather. Her lips curled a little at the thought.

"Really?" She whispered, her voice coarse. He nodded, a sad smile playing on his lips. Jess nodded discreetly, and took a deep breath. She lifted one heavy foot off the floor and wobbled over to the older man. He placed a reassuring hand on the small of her back and led her in. As the soundproof door slowly cracked open, sound filled Jess's ears; laughing, talking, crying. She frowned a little and pushed the door open further, wonder conquering pain. Her heart stopped.

Perched in the centre of the nearest bed, a blanket loosely wrapped around his waist and a million pillows stuffed behind his back, Captain Becker was wrapped in a hug from Connor. He laughed before Jess's eyes, pulling back from Connor's tight grip and shaking Matt's hand, wincing as he did. He rolled his shoulder and smiled at Emily as she said something to him. He laughed again, louder this time. Abby pushed his dark, damp hair back from his eyes and shook her head at him, smiling happily.

They all seemed to notice Jess at once.

Backing away from the bed, the team allowed Jess a wide path to Becker. Jess felt herself blush deep red but tried to ignore it. She stared straight at the soldier, and he stared right back. When a trace of an apologetic smile flickered across his face, Jess darted across the space and practically jumped on him. She buried her face into his neck and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, squeezing as tight as she could.

"Ow." She heard Becker mumble and released him quickly, sitting back. She was as-good-as sat on his lap, her long legs curled on top of his own. He grabbed her fingers and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"Sorry." She whispered, noticing a thick bandage swathing the left side of his bare chest. She blushed again at this 'naked' realisation and Becker chuckled,

"Jess..." He dragged out her name and forced her to look up at him. Out of the corner of her eye, Jess saw Matt, Emily, Connor, Abby and Lester tip-toe out of the medical bay; the doctor gliding silently into the next mini-ward.

Their faces were inches from each other's and they both hung their heads, observing their fingers intertwined in Becker's lap. The steady beep of the heart monitor reassured Jess that he was fine, however she still felt uneasy, squeezing his hand tighter and hearing him sigh. When the man dipped down and rested his forehead against her shoulder, she stiffened in surprise. The damp hair at the back of his neck had curled out at an odd angle; Jess untangled her hand and began to twirl the dark waves at the base of his neck. His skin was flushed and warm, a complete contrast to the pale, lifeless body she had seen before. Jess let a relieved smile burst out and she pressed her face into his neck again, still playing with his stray locks. Suddenly the Captain pulled away and held her at arm's length. Jess frowned slightly in confusion and rubbed her red eyes. Becker realised how raw the skin under her eyes was, how the whites were bloodshot; he saw how her bottom lip trembled and how faint lines of mascara lined her cheeks.

"Why have you been crying?" He mumbled. Jess' eyebrows shot up.

"Why do you think?" She whispered. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm not."

Jess scoffed and chuckled, "I can see that, I'm glad."

Becker was silent for a long moment, and then swallowed.

"I'm sorry that I put you through that, Jess." He sounded like it pained him to speak, so Jess shushed him and pushed him gently back against the pillows.

"Yes, well. It doesn't matter what _I _went through, that's the past. All that matters is that you're okay." She smiled sadly and tucked his blanket under his legs. She brushed his bare stomach and blushed, her breath catching in her throat. Becker smiled and almost shivered.

"Thank you, Jess." He leant forwards again and ruined her bed sheet masterpiece to capture her chin between his index finger and thumb. His chocolate eyes bore into hers and his thumb massaged the corner of her mouth.

"I... um... better... um." Jess stammered without looking away, butterflies ramming the inside of her stomach.

"Jessica."

She smiled at his affectionate use of her full name. Expecting an apology or a thanks, she was intently surprised when Becker leaned in and kissed her in the spot where his thumb had been. He lingered for a moment, and then pulled away when they both noticed how close to her lips he was. It was his turn to blush.

Jess giggled, "I don't think I've ever seen you blush." Becker pursed his lips.

"And it'll be the only time." He grinned. They paused a moment more, before Becker cleared his throat and Jess stood up, blinking at a speed.

"I best, err; get back to my station, just in case." She muttered and Becker agreed, nodding awkwardly. She hesitated, and then walked away to the door. One hand on the white metal, she turned back.

"I'll see you after medical leave, Captain Becker."

Becker smiled and rubbed his hands together. "You shall, Miss Parker."

Jess grinned and waved a quick goodbye. He dipped his head at her and sighed when the clip-clop of her heels had faded away. Leaning back on his pillows, the soldier placed a hand behind his head and reached for his mobile with the other. Switching on the screen, Jess, Lester and himself smiled up at him. His arm was wrapped around Jess' waist and her hand was brushing against his fingers. Becker smiled again and rubbed his chest. He couldn't _wait _for leave to be over.

**Sooo, that's it :)**

**I know that I have a few other stories on the go, and I'd just like to say that I'm sorry. It's the holidays, so I'll try and update more; but sometimes there's something else I'd rather write about... y'know? :)**

**Okay, well... yah.**

**Please R&R.**

**xx**


End file.
